Arcano Gentis
by Mayvet
Summary: En el mundo hay peligros que ni siquiera conocemos. Una nación escondida que la mayoría de humanos no conoce, y los que la conocen saben que deben de guardar silencio. Una rivalidad entre dos bandos diferentes, una guerra que los hará reflexionar, y un problema que los llevará a la locura y sentimientos que ninguno conoce.


_**Secuestro**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

El mundo esta lleno de cosas que no nos imaginamos, cosas que pocos conocen, y los que las conocen saben que deben guardar silencio, el mundo es más peligroso de lo que casi todos creemos, y hay que tener cuidado con estos peligros, por que aveces uno no sabe cuando podrían apuñalarte por la espalda.

Por las calles solitarias de Brujas, Bélgica, caminaba una mujer de cabello azabache, esbelta y de ojos cafés. Entro a una de las casas que caracterizaban a la ciudad por sus estructuras medievales. Al entrar a la casa encontró a dos hombres, uno de cabello plateado largo, complexión atlética y ojos dorados, el otro de cabello negro, atado en una pequeña coleta en la nuca, complexión atlética y ojos azules.

La mujer sonrió y preguntó- ¿Lo encontraron?-el de cabello plateado abrió una cortina de terciopelo rojo y dejo ver a un jovencito de cabello castaño, y ojos del mismo color, amordazado y encadenado a una silla.

-Si, pero no quiere cooperar, el mocoso-dijo el de cabello plateado fastidiado por el silencio del joven.

-Inuyasha, es normal que quiera proteger a los suyos, si yo fuera él también lo haría-dijo el de cabello negro,intentando hacer guardar un poco de paciencia a su amigo.

-Miroku tiene razón Inuyasha, él solo quiere proteger a los suyos. ¿Tu que harías si estuvieras en su lugar?-pregunto la mujer, a su impaciente compañero. El peliplateado se quedo pensando- Bueno, dejemos eso aunque se resista tendrá que hablar-declaró la muchacha de cabello azabache.

Miroku se acerco al joven y le quito el pañuelo, que le impedía hablar-Por favor coopera si no quieres salir herido- le dijo el ojiazul, alejándose para que la azabache pudiera hablar.

-Queremos saber en donde encontramos al exterminador-le dijo la mujer en un tono serio, al joven de cabellera café.

-¿Para que quieren saber donde encontrar al exterminador?-pregunto en el mismo tono serio

La muchacha sonrío- eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Es de mi incumbencia, si lo que quieren es encontrarlo para que les de la ubicación de _arcano gentis-_ el joven expreso de una forma muy peligrosa para su corta edad.

-Ves Kikyo el niño no quiere cooperar. Yo digo que lo amarremos a una roca y lo echemos al canal.- Expreso el peliplateado realmente harto de la situación.

-Esa no es la solución Inuyasha y lo sabes-dijo Kikyo en su habitual tono frío. Se alejo del muchacho y se dirigió a los dos hombres-Llévenlo a la central, tal vez Kagome le saqué algo, y si no lo hace dénselo Sesshumaru-Los dos hombres asintieron. De repente una voz se escuchó- Sigo sin entender como hay _animalis_ como ustedes que traicionaron a los demás, al dejarse manipular por los _moderatoris._ Háganme lo que quieran jamás les diré nada.-sentencio el muchacho con una mirada decidida de un guerrero dispuesto a dar la vida por proteger a los suyos.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Rusia...

-¿¡Cómo que secuestraron a Kohaku!?-grito una mujer, de cabello castaño ojos de igual color, y con ardiente en furia- explícame que paso Bankotsu- exigió la mujer. El hombre se quedo parado sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso.- Tu eras el encargado de cuidarlo. Quiero una explicación ¡ahora!- sentencio la mujer con ojos de color rojo.

El hombre trago saliva-Fuimos emboscados por los _caecus_ , sabían por quien iban- Bankotsu termino contestando.

-¿Cuántos eran?- pregunto la mujer con mirada asesina.

-dos-respondió temblando. Los ojos de la mujer seguían de un rojo intenso. La casa estaba en completo silencio, a través de las ventanas se podía distinguir el paisaje invernal.

-¿Lograste verlos?

-Si, eran Inuyasha Canem y Miroku Oceanum. Ellos se llevaron a Kohaku-dijo el hombre muerto del miedo.

Con mirada amenazadora y furia en sus palabras la mujer dijo-Buscarás el paradero de Kohaku y si no lo encuentras yo me encargaré de que te recluten nuevamente con los _militum_ ¿Entendiste?.

-Si, señora-respondió cortante Bankotsu dio media vuelta y se retiro.

-Kirara- grito la mujer. Llego una muchacha de cabello dorado, piel blanca como la leche y ojos rojos.

-¿Si?-pregunto la muchacha acercándose a la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Padre. Kohaku fue secuestrado, mande a Bankotsu a buscarlo. Síguelo y si ves algo sospechoso ya sea por parte de Bankotsu o de alguien más, mátalo- sentencio la mujer de cabello castaño, manteniendo su mirada en el paisaje invernal que se extendía ante sus ojos.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto la muchacha

-Por favor- se volteo y miro suplicante a Kirara- trae a mi hermano con vida, es tan solo un niño.

Kirara se acerco y la abrazo- Haré lo que pueda. Pero Sango recuerda que Kohaku es capas de cuidarse solo, tranquila.

* * *

¡Buenas tardes, noches o días!

He regresado, esta vez con algo más serio.

La verdad espero que este fic si lo pueda terminar, por que aveces se me va la inspiración y se me olvida actualizar jejeje.

Espero haberlo hecho decente y espero les guste, y si no, pues que se le puede hacer.

-May


End file.
